


Bending To Their Will

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cas and Meg depose the Shadow and run the Empty together after his death.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 10





	Bending To Their Will

Dying - sacrificing himself really - wasn’t the end for Cas, much to his amazement (and despite all the shit that’s happened to him since he first raised Dean from Hell). He and Meg - the real one - managed to depose the Shadow after she woke up (he may have annoyed it into bending to his will again) and are now in charge. They’ve since woken up numerous other beings and are helping the Winchesters keep the world running smoothly now that Chuck has been defeated. “Clarence, what are you doing?” an amused Meg murmured as she walked up behind her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him.

“Just thinking,” he responded with a grin before turning around and kissing her. “Everything in working order today?”

“For now.” 

“Sounds ominous but that’s every day around here,” he teased. 

Gabriel walked in and fake gagged. “You two need to stop.” But he flashed them a smile then playfully swatted Cas’ back. 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Meg shot back. 

“Something wrong?” Cas questioned, worried that chaos had erupted in the few minutes since Meg left her post. 

“Nothing happened - can’t I just see what my favorite angel and demon are up to?” Gabriel winked at him.

“Gabriel!” he warned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I swear that no one’s causing a ruckus or anything else you think may have happened. Relax!”

“Relax isn’t in Clarence’s vocabulary, even now that we’re dead.” She looked up at Cas and kissed him once more. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Meg.” Walking off hand in hand with Gabriel in tow, Cas and Meg went to check on the Empty’s sleeping denizens to make sure for themselves that nothing had gone wrong. Once they were satisfied that shit was still in order, they went back to the room they had manifested for themselves (minus Gabriel, who decided that he needed to fuck with Sam and Dean for his own amusement for a little while). 

Meg sat down on the bed and flashed him a smile. “Did you ever imagine we’d end up here?”

“Not even for a second but I’m thrilled we are here.” He sat down next to Meg, the love of his life, and couldn’t help but beam at her.

“So I am. Look at me, a redeemed demon. Damn Winchesters always ruining shit for everyone else.” Although this was mostly on Cas, and they both knew it. 

Cas chuckled. “I hope you never change - I love you exactly the way you are.”

She blinked back tears. “Fuck you for making me cry.” Meg glared at him without any heat behind it. 

“We could…,” he trailed off.

Meg laughed. “You want to fuck, Castiel? Why so shy? All you have to do is ask.”

Before they could start anything, however, an alarm started blaring pretty loudly. Cas sighed. “And there’s our next crisis.” They never could get a break, but their life in the Empty would be boring if there wasn’t a crisis to deal with at any given moment.

Meg groaned. “Fuck. Here we go again.”

They stood up and walked out, ready to face whatever disaster had befallen them this time. Hopefully they could get it under control rather quickly and not have to drag anybody else in whatever this was. As long as Cas and Meg had each other, they could take down any threat that crossed their path. They were more powerful together than apart, as others had come to find out in the months since they had taken charge. Nothing could get through an angel and demon working in tandem. Pretty badass, awesome, and weird but that described them both to a tee.


End file.
